


What We’ve Missed

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: What happens when they do bring Waverly home from the garden?  It’s been a long time they have been searching for her. How does Nicole take having her home with her?





	What We’ve Missed

What We’ve Missed 

She stood at the bottom of the stairs, feet weighted in their place, her eyes are distant as they are lost into a time forgotten. Her breath hitches in her throat as she grabs tighter onto the silky garment pressing it deeper into her skin. A buried breath pulls deep from her chest consuming herself in the lingering scent of lavender and honey. A smell as sweet as her forever love, her reason for being, her life, and she grasps at her memories that are now entangling through her fingers. It’s been so long since she has touched her. An eternity since she has been able to slide her fingers over the curves of her body. Aeons since her lips have caressed over her warm delicate flesh, tasting her, relishing in everything that makes her....her. She was taken away from her, ripped from her heart and soul, and time continued to pass without her, only surrounding her by the ghost of distant memories. So Nicole surrounded herself with everything she left behind to hold onto her memory, to keep her close as they fought to bring her home. 

Home, that’s where she needed to be. They needed to bring her home. Her fingers wrapped tighter into the scarf, loosing herself in everything that the fabric was giving back to her, filling her with memories that have been intertwined into its stitches. 

Now, a delicate touch graces over her cheek. Her eyes clutch together tighter, tears breaking over the edges to slide across her skin. The touch against her warm flesh mixes with the wetness that spills from her eyes. 

“Baby, I’m right here,” Waverly whispers. 

Nicole’s eyes squeeze tighter as her head shakes back and forth, dragging herself away from this trick. She has fallen for this too many times since the garden took her. Feeling her press against her, smiling into her tender kiss only for it all to shatter around her. Broken to pieces as reality floods over her. She is gone! Lost!

The touch never breaks and a gentle smile whispers over her trembling lips. “Open your eyes baby, I’m right here,” Waverly cries, “please.”

Nicole opens her eyes, leaning her head forward against the tiny form in front of her. Her hand slowly raises hesitant to loose what stands before her, her fingers drift over the slight curve that pulls out a gentle smile. “Waverly?” Her voice cracks into a mumbling sob. Only able to hear by the small brunette that wraps her arms up and around her neck weaving her fingers thru the soft locks of red hair that tickle against her skin. Her smile breaks across her lips, “yeah, baby I’m right here,” Waverly whispers as she leans in closer to place a chaste kiss against her girlfriends lips. Nicole’s tongue breaks out over her lips to catch the lingering taste left behind by her tender kiss. ‘She’s real’, Nicole smiles to herself, her mind reeling as this Waverly doesn’t vanish at her touch, disappear into a hole of memories. Leaning in to pull Waverly’s lips against her own again the scarf slips completely from her fingers as her other hand drifts up to Waverly’s face gently pulling her into a deeper kiss, her own lips parting, begging for entrance as her tongue skates over Waverly’s warm inviting lips. Their tongues dance together in a sensual embrace, both lovers pulling each other in closer. Waverly’s fingers twist further into red locks of hair as the kiss deepens. Nicole’s hand runs down the curve of her jawline, making its way up and over the swell of her breast as Waverly presses herself closer, closing every gap between them. Nicole grabs onto her hips, steadying Waverly as the kiss becomes desperate and needy, pushing into each other. She needs to feel her, all of her. To know she is real. To know she is right here. 

Nicole’s hands curve around Waverly’s ass griping into the cloth covered flesh causing Waverly to moan into the kiss. Her legs instinctively get pulled up around Nicole’s hips as her grip tightens into the flesh. Waverly’s legs lock around Nicole’s back pulling her in tighter as Nicole’s fingers slide over her curves trying to grasp onto the hem of Waverly’s shirt. The need is too great, she has to feel her now, her skin hot against her own. Nicole stumbles back as her hands fumble between trying to hold onto Waverly wrapped around her waist, and the need to pull her shirt from her to feel her skin against her. Nicole slams into the wall behind them as she falls backwards, breaking the kiss in a loud gasp as her backside rocks into the wood frame. A smirk breaks over Waverly’s lips as she slides her lips across Nicole’s jawline, biting small bits of flesh between her teeth. Nicole’s fingers continue to tug at the hem of her shirt to pull it up and over Waverly’s head. Nicole finds her lips again once the garment is free pushing her tongue thru Waverly’s parted lips in a heated kiss. Their breath becoming more erratic as their need grows. Nicole snakes a trail across Waverly’s jawline, nipping and sucking at the skin, causing purple marks to light up across Waverly’s tender flesh. Nicole smiles to herself as she watches the marks flower across her skin. This is real. She is mine. Those thoughts pour into her mind as she continues to taste and feel Waverly beneath her, holding onto her. She is mine. 

Her one arm shakes with the weight of Waverly, holding onto her as her petite form presses her harder into the wall. Nicole’s free hand finds its place gliding up Waverly’s stomach, over the swell of her breast to cup it in her hand, running her palm over the fabric that is holding her breasts into place. Nicole’s hips rock up into Waverly’s core as a moan breaks from Waverly’s lips with the sudden touch. Nicole pushes herself from the wall stumbling forward, stopping only to grind into Waverly’s center again, causing more heat to escape from the smaller woman. Nicole can feel it against her stomach now. Nicole’s moan pours from her mouth as she crashes her lips down onto the small brunette she is carrying. The kiss is desperate as Waverly’s fingernails scratch thru red waves of hair into her scalp. Waverly’s sex calls to her as her wetness pools between them. God, Nicole needs to feel her. Taste her. Be inside of her. She needs her so badly. Nicole stumbles forward, her arms shaky as she finally pushes against the table with her legs. Her arms flail behind Waverly’s back clearing the forgotten dinner set off onto the floor placing Waverly down on top of the table. Her hands quickly begin to pull and tug at Waverly’s clothes, freeing her skin completely so she can warship every curve of her girlfriend. “My god your so beautiful,” Nicole moans as her fingers press across her flesh. She has to feel every inch of her. She is here now and Nicole has to feel every part of her. 

Moving over top of Waverly as she lays back onto the table, plates and glasses crashing to the floor. Shattering noises mixed with loud moans as Nicole sucks on the sensitive skin below Waverly’s ear, running her tongue down her neck she can feel her pulse thundering under the skin with her tongue. She nibbles at the skin causing a purple mark to flower below her lips at the pulse point. Waverly shivers at the sensation left behind from Nicole’s lips. She grabs at the hem of Nicole’s shirt pulling at it, whimpering at the feel of Nicole on top of her, the need to feel her skin to skin. 

“Unh, fuck....Nicole I need you,” Waverly moaned, “I need to feel you.” 

Nicole breaks from her touch as Waverly pulls Nicole’s shirt up and off her head throwing it across the room. Nicole growls as her lips come crashing back onto Waverly’s, her body moving up onto the table as her hand slides over Waverly’s breast pulling at the nipple that hardens under her touch. Nicole’s tongue trails down between the valley of Waverly’s breasts. Her body arching into her touch. Her tongue glides over the swell of her breast pulling her nipple into her mouth. Her tongue moves circles over the hardened nub eliciting a sharp moan from Waverly. Waverly’s hand finds her hair, pressing her head deeper into the wet kiss that’s tugging against the flesh of her breast. Nicole sucks the nub harder as she feels Waverly push into her, and then suddenly she breaks away to pepper light kisses down her breast to her navel. The kisses teasing over her skin. Her eyes look up to Waverly as she slides off the table, kicking at any scattered shards of the dinner setting that now lay broken on the floor. Her hands quickly undo Waverly’s pants grasping at the edges as she smiles up at Waverly and pulls. Waverly’s hips raise slightly and she hisses as the coolness of the table presses into her backside as Nicole strips her from her jeans and panties. Nicole takes in her naked form that lays sprawled on across the kitchen table, and then kneels between her legs, grabbing Waverly’s legs to throw them over her shoulders. 

Any other day, any other time Nicole would tease Waverly with whispering touches, and take her time tracing her tongue up the expanse of Waverly’s beautiful legs stopping to tease her against her heated sex, but it has been too long. Waverly has been gone for more days then she can think right now, days that ran into months. Not now though, not anymore. Waverly is home, and Nicole took a deep breath, relishing in the feel and scent of her girlfriend who has made her way home to her. The mix of Waverly’s lavender and honey that make up her everyday scent mixes with the sultry scent of her sex now and it invades Nicole’s senses as she parts Waverly’s legs further loosing herself in her taste. 

Nicole’s tongue flicks over her throbbing clit making Waverly cry out. Her moans erupting from her chest as Nicole slides her tongue between her folds. Gently pulling and tugging at her sensitive bud. Nicole’s breath hitches in her throat as she circles Waverly’s entrance, it’s almost too much to be here right now. Finally being able to touch her again, feel her again, and now as her eyes close she gets to taste her once again. Waverly’s hand grasps into her hair with a tight fist pulling her out of her fantasy, urging her to where she needs her the most. Her tongue pushes through into her entrance and Waverly’s muscles flutter against the touch. 

“Oh my God, fuck.....Nicole. Uhn, Jesus,” Waverly moaned, “Please, Nicole please.” Nicole smirks listening to Waverly’s pleads and moans that catch in her throat, “feels so good, please don’t stop.” It has been so long, but Nicole remembers everything about her. How she tastes. How she arches into her touch. How her fingers feel pulling at her hair, fingernails running across her scalp. How writhing around like this Nicole can pull words and sounds from her lips that nobody else gets to hear. Waverly’s breathing becomes more ragged as Nicole’s tongue flattens out against her folds, pulling them into her lips to taste every inch of her wet desire. 

Waverly’s legs tense and the knot in her stomach grows as Nicole pushes two fingers inside of her and her mouth sucks on her clit, flicking over the sensitive bundle of flesh with her tongue. Waverly’s hips move desperately against Nicole’s fingers as they begin to speed up their thrusting movement in and out of her entrance. Drawing Waverly closer to the edge. It has been so long since Nicole has felt her like this. Heard her crash over the edge with her name calling from her sweet lips. Nicole curls her fingers as they move in and out of her, her teeth nipping and lips sucking in her clit as Waverly screams out her name. He orgasm rips thru her, legs tensing, pulling Nicole deeper into her center and her back arching as Nicole holds onto her hips. Nicole moves to her entrance to drink in the crashing orgasm that was consuming Waverly’s body. Waverly’s quivers underneath her as Nicole gently pulls her thru the last remnants of her orgasm, Waverly’s taste flooding thru Nicole’s senses. So much of her Nicole has missed. 

Nicole looks up locking onto the hazel eyes of her girlfriend. Nicole could feel her eyes blanket with tears as she stares up into Waverly’s face. All the searching they did for months, tracking any trace of her, dreams turning into nightmares as the days without her increased, but now here she is, writhing beneath her touch, making love to her. 

“I love you so much,” Nicole whispers as her tears begin to shed across her cheeks, her fingers now tracing patterns around her hips. 

Waverly leans up off the table pulling Nicole up to her lips. The first kiss is soft as Waverly’s tongue begs for entrance into Nicole’s mouth, her own taste mixing with the lingering taste of vanilla. It is a taste and scent that draws memories out of Waverly, it is her Nicole. It is the scent that lingers behind when Nicole is gone. It is the taste that fills her senses when they make love. It is a memory that kept her fighting when she was lost. Fighting to come home, to come home to her Nicole, the love of her life. 

The kiss becomes more frantic as their tongues tangle with each other. Waverly’s hands pulling at her clothing, desperate to touch her. She pushes into her as the kiss grows, struggling for dominance over one another. Both needing each other. Nicole falters back on her feet as Waverly pushes into her. Both of their hands gripping onto each other as they move across the kitchen crashing into the kitchen counter. Nicole braces herself as whiskey glasses smash to the ground as her body slams into the countertop. Kitchen items rock into the wall against Nicole’s weight as she leans back from the force. Waverly pulls at her bra scraping her nails over her skin as the straps rake down over Nicole’s biceps. Waverly moves down her body capturing a hardened nipple into her mouth, the other breast cupped into her hand, her thumb scraping over the peaked nub sending shivers through Nicole’s body. Her head spins in a fog with every touch Waverly presses into her. 

“God, Waverly. Oh my god,” Nicole moans. Her knuckles pale to white as her grip against the counter strengthens, grounding her in place. Waverly moves her tongue down the pale skin of her long torso, dragging it over the faint scar that tops her hip. Her fingers curl into the tops of her pants, pushing them down as her fingernails scrape against her skin, leaving red marks in their wake. Waverly drags the red marks back up to her hips forcing them to pull closer to her as her tongue darts out towards her wet center. Nicole’s legs part at the feel of Waverly’s tongue against her and she knows her wetness is coating her center dripping down against both of her thighs. No need to tease the red headed woman. Waverly has no desire to tease her tonight. Only to feel her. Her lips enclose around the throbbing nub of skin that peaks out for its hood in its overwhelming desire. 

“Fuck....” Nicole groans as she looks down at the slender brunette moving between her legs. The sight is over powering, the feel is indescribable, it pulses through her entire body, flooding over her every being like a wave slamming onto the shore. 

“No.....oh Jesus,” her hips buck forward, “no,” Nicole groans as she grabs Waverly pulling her up to her feet. Before she could protest Nicole is pressing her tongue over her lips, staggering them across the floor as she wraps an arm around her waist and her other finds the heaving swell of one of Waverly’s breasts. Her need for her is devastating, both lovers caught in a dance of needed desire. “I want you,” Nicole growls, “I need to feel you.”

The wall cracks behind them as Nicole slams their bodies into it, hands running over each other’s curves, their need for one another growing more desperate as their hands roam over every curve of each other’s silky skin. Tongues clash. Moans spill from one another’s chest in hurried hunger to feel and taste each other. 

“Mine,” Nicole groans as her lips whisper against Waverly’s ear, her breath hot against her flesh. Her lips pull against her skin, tongue trailing down the nape of Waverly’s neck as her body pushes her harder against the wall. Nicole’s leg breaks between Waverly’s legs, her sex pooling onto her thigh as Nicole grinds into her. Waverly’s legs weaken at the friction that presses up against her, as her arms reach above her head to grasp at the door frame behind her, something to hold her steady. The feel of her girlfriend between her legs is consuming. Each thrust of Nicole’s leg and hips colliding into her forces her harder against the wall. Nicole’s mouth is lost as it surrounds Waverly’s nipples, moving from one to the other, needing to feel and taste every bit of her. Waverly grasps frantically at the wall trying to hold on as she feels her orgasm build inside of her, her hips rocking into Nicole’s knee at an erratic rhythm. 

Waverly’s arms rip away from the edges of the wall as her head shakes wildly back and forth. The feel is overwhelming between them. Frantically Waverly’s hands grip onto Nicole’s bare shoulders, her fingernails digging into the flesh causing moon shaped red marks to scatter against the sensitive skin. “No,” Waverly gasps as she steadies herself to the ground pushing into Nicole. 

Pushing Nicole backwards her steps falter as they stumble back together, ankles trapped in her pants as she grips onto Waverly. Waverly pushes Nicole down onto the kitchen table, hastily grabbing at her clothing that lock her legs together, freeing them from their hold. Nicole’s legs part as Waverly’s fingernails roam up the inside of those long legs. Waverly leans over, stretching up the length of her girlfriend to pull her into a kiss. The kiss is tender as she parts Nicole’s lips, sliding her tongue over her girlfriends, her hand finding Nicole’s needy center. Waverly smiles against her as she catches a moan breaking from Nicole’s lips as fingers glide thru hot wet folds. “I want to feel you too baby,” Waverly whispers. 

Waverly watches as her two fingers disappear into Nicole’s center. Nicole’s walls tighten around her fingers drawing her deeper into her wet heat. Her mouth covers over a hardened nipple, sucking and pulling it between her lips and teeth. The pace of her fingers move quicker in and out of her girlfriend as she feels the tall woman’s hips rock into her touch. Harder and faster her fingers thrust into pink folds, thumb grazing over her clit. “Uhn, fuck. Baby,” Nicole groans, “oh my God, I can’t. Oh, fuck, please.” Nicole’s voice cries out in continuous pleads of pleasure. 

Waverly feels Nicole’s walls grip around her fingers, making her thrusts slow. She curls her fingers as they move in and out so they press against her front wall that is quivering around her touch. “I need you baby,” Waverly moans as she can feel Nicole fly closer over the edge. Nicole’s arm moves over her face as her breathing becomes more erratic, her hips pushing into Waverly as she can feel her orgasm spreading thru her. “Baby, I want to see your face, please......Nicole, please,” Waverly begs. She moves a leg up under one of Nicole’s to help guide her fingers in deeper to the redhead and leans over to see her face as Nicole grabs onto her shoulders. Her movement becomes deeper, rocking into her fingers to send Nicole over the edge. 

Their weight moves together on the table as their moans and desperate breaths fill the hair. Then, the table buckles underneath them and they both fall to the floor as the table collapses under their weight. Nicole’s breath hitches in her chest, crushed between the wood of the table and Waverly falling onto her. Waverly crashing down unable to hold her balance with her one leg when the table went down under them. 

“Oh my God, baby,” Waverly cries, her hands gently moving over Nicole’s face as her back slightly arches up from the ground, “baby are ok?” Unable to catch her breath for a moment Nicole only moves her hand over one of Waverly’s that is gently placed over Nicole’s cheek. Nicole’s eyebrows furrow together and her lips suck into themselves causing them to disappear as she inhales deeply and then breaks the heavy silence, “Are you ok Waves? Did you get hurt?” Nicole cries. 

Waverly lets out a deep breath, a strangled laugh escapes her, “Am I ok? Baby, you just got crushed under me when the table fell,” she breaths, “Did you get hurt?” Hazel eyes stare down into brown ones, pleading for her to be ok as her thumb ghosts a trail across her cheek. 

“I just want to make sure you are ok,” Nicole whispers, “that you didn’t get hurt baby.” Nicole takes Waverly’s hand and places a tender kiss across her palm. 

Waverly leans over gently kissing her girlfriend. “Oh sweetie I’m ok,” Waverly smiles and then kisses her again gently, tugging on Nicole’s bottom lip. 

Nicole smiles into the kiss and her hands make their way down to Waverly’s hips shifting Waverly’s weight above her. One of Waverly’s legs slide under one of Nicole’s. Nicole moves her hips placing herself under Waverly. Nicole moans out in pleasure as she digs her nails into the small woman’s hips guiding her over her own wet center. Her movements are slow and purposeful so she can feel everything that radiates from her girlfriend. Waverly moans out Nicole’s name as her hardened clit rubs over Nicole’s, her hands gripping into Nicole’s biceps as the feel of her sex consumes Waverly. She leans in to kiss her, their tongues dance together as their hips move in-sync with one another, both chasing the others growing need. 

“I’m so close,” Nicole moans, breaking from Waverly’s needy kiss, “please, I’m so close. Cum with me baby. Cum with me Waverly. Please, fuck.”

Waverly nips at Nicole’s lips, her moans pour out over Nicole’s hot skin as her hips become more frantic. Both women growing in need for each other. As they both move closer to the edge their movements grow heavier against each other, their nails digging into each other’s flesh, their moans catching between each other’s mouths as their kisses grow more frenzied, their desire building. Nicole can feel the knot in her stomach twist further as she rides closer to the edge. She concentrates on holding herself together as her legs begin to tense. All she can think about is Waverly going over the edge first; Waverly’s pleasure. Nicole knows she is so close, she can feel Waverly’s muscles tense over top of her, she matches her erratic movement to meet both of their needs, and once she feels Waverly collapse above her she knows she will fall too giving in to her own orgasm. 

“Uhn, Nicole....” Waverly breaths breaking from the kiss. 

Nicole leans her head up and bites down into Waverly’s neck bringing up another purple mark sending Waverly over the edge. Her entire body tenses on top of Nicole, her orgasm flooding over Nicole’s already wet center and as she feels Waverly’s orgasm take control Nicole looses her senses, her own orgasm ripping thru her. Her arms brace Waverly’s back pulling her down harder into her own sex. Waverly’s fingernails digging into the flesh of Nicole’s biceps. Nicole slowly moves her hips with Waverly’s to ride through their orgasms together. Nicole peppers kisses along Waverly’s neck moving up to her jawline and then to her lips. Waverly smiles into her kiss as their movements continue to slow and Nicole’s fingers lightly trace up and down Waverly’s back. Waverly giggles and wiggles her back into the delicate touch as her entire body becomes more sensitive to Nicole’s contact. 

“Baby,” Nicole smiles knowing exactly what she is doing to her girlfriend. Just another thing to add to the list of everything she missed about Waverly, her laughing in her arms. “I love you so much Waverly Earp,” Nicole breaths as she kisses her gently. 

“I love you too, Nicole Haught,” Waverly smiles, Nicole’s arms pulling her harder into a tighter embrace, never wanting to let her go. 

Waverly settles her head into the crook of Nicole’s neck, ghosting her fingers up and down Nicole’s arms as they hold each other on the floor. 

“I can’t believe we broke the kitchen,” Waverly giggles. 

Nicole raises her head to look around and chuckles at the sight of what was suppose to be a nice pleasant dinner at home. Knocking her head back onto the broken table Nicole sighs, “Wynonna is probably going to kill us.”

Nicole’s arms squeeze Waverly into her tighter as both women begin to laugh. 

The women’s laughter abruptly cuts out as a crunch of glass weighs in the air. “No probably about it Haught-pants,” Wynonna groans throwing shirts onto their faces. “Hope you can afford a brand new kitchen.....sheriff,” Wynonna turns on her heel to exit the homestead. Waverly yelling her name as the door slams behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave feedback. Keeps me writing.


End file.
